Two Hundred Word Drabbles - The Harmony Collection
by IckleRonnikens
Summary: A collection of the "Two-Hundred-Word-Drabbles" from the Harmony discord. A new theme every fortnight with a 200-word limit.
1. A Promise

Title: A Promise

Theme: Domestic HHR

Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both have promises to keep.

'DAD GET UP! YOU PROMISED!'

Harry Potter groaned as he rolled onto his side. The alarm clock on his bedside table read six o'clock. There was barely any light coming in through the closed curtains. Harry rolled to his other side and faced his wife, Hermione Granger, who gave him the faintest of smiles.

'Morning,' Harry said under his breath.

'Morning,' Hermione said in reply.

They leaned in for a short kiss that turned into a long one. Her scent was always alluring to him and it was always the trigger. His hand reached automatically for her waist to pull her closer, the length of their bodies touched just barely as the kiss went on.

They were pried apart by the thumping of a fist against the door.

'DAD!'

Harry groaned and buried his face into his wife's chest.

'You did promise him,' Hermione said with a laugh, running her hand through his jet-black hair.

'I know, I know,' Harry said, his voice muffled against her.

'Go and have fun,' Hermione said happily, 'I'll see you later.'

'As long as _you_ promise to finish that kiss when I get back,' Harry said, climbing out of bed.

Hermione smiled.

'I promise.'


	2. The Harmony Waltz

Title: The Harmony Waltz

Theme: What if Harry and Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball together?

Summary: Harry and Hermione are the centre of attention

Harry Potter knew the entire school was watching but he didn't care.

He had the best-looking girl in the room in his arms and they were stepping slowly to music of the Weird Sisters. There were other Champions on the dancefloor with them, but Harry felt the most victorious. Dragon's and Golden Eggs didn't matter right now, only she did. Everything about her was spectacular; from the floaty, blue robes she wore, to the smell of her sleek and shiny hair, and to the feel of her warm hand running across his back. Even the small smile she gave him made his stomach lurch, as if he'd just missed a step going down a flight of stairs.

Harry scanned the room of the differing looks they were getting. The Gryffindors were shocked, the Slytherins were sneering jealously, the Beauxbatons were rather unamused, the Durmstrangs looked quite bored of the whole thing and the teachers were either smiling or not.

'Everyone is staring,' Hermione Granger said to him in a low whisper.

'That's because of you,' Harry said, 'and how beautiful you look tonight.'

She smiled at him again, pressed her forehead against his shoulder again and they went on dancing.


	3. The Firebolt

Title: The Firebolt

Theme: What if Harry and Hermione had a coversation about The Firebolt?

Summary: Hermione reminices about Harry.

Hermione Granger was sorting through her late husbands belongings when she found the Firebolt. Her eyes welled up immediately. She ran her hands over the finely polished wood, remembering the feats that it had pulled off on the Quidditch field. A small smile spread across her face as she recalled the first time she had set eyes upon the broom and her immediate concern had been his safety.

'You know, that was the first time I realised how you felt about me,' Harry said to her years later, when they were married and were moving into their first home, and they'd come across his broom. 'I was angry, of course, that my new broom had been taken away because of you. But I knew deep down you meant well.'

'I was scared for you,' Hermione replied in response, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something had happened to you.'

'I love you for it,' Harry whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek. 'It all worked out in the end, didn't it?'

Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and put the broom down. Saying goodbye to Harry Potter was going to be harder than she thought.


	4. Valentine

Title: Valentine

Theme: Valentine's Day

Summary: In the midst of their moment of passion, Hermione reminds Harry of what day it is.

The broom closet door slammed shut with force, signalling the intent they had with one another, and as he pushed her against the far wall their limbs entwined in a loving embrace. Their lips began to explore their exposed skin, their hands wandered, their bodies pressed against each other and it was impossible to ignore their obvious arousal's.

'Harry,' she whispered under her breath, as he pulled at her clothes, desperate to remove them, 'do you know what day it is today?'

'Tuesday,' Harry whispered back in return, continuing on with his mission.

'No,' Hermione said with a small laugh, 'it's February fourteenth.'

For a moment Harry continued, this piece of information didn't really sink in until he had unzipped her skirt and it had dropped with a thud to the ground.

'Oh,' Harry said, blinking at his friend through the darkness. There was a pause as they stood there catching their breaths, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking and what should be done next. 'Well,' Harry put his hands on her shoulders, 'I guess you'll want to be my Valentine, then?'

'More than you know,' she whispered happily in return, learning forwards to kiss him.


	5. The Checkout

The Checkout

Theme: What if Harry and/or Hermione hadn't gone to Hogwarts?

Summary: Harry is sent to get The Dursley's groceries.

Harry couldn't wait to get away from Surrey. There was nothing wrong with the county itself, of course, it was rather the fact that everything reminded him of his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin. The Dursley's had sent him out on yet another errand, more so to remove him from their sight than anything else, with the expectation of him taking the long way into town, and not coming back with the groceries until after dark.

He decided on a completely new route today. He enjoyed himself weaving up and down laneways and footpaths, until he came upon a plaza of shops he'd never been too before. Fortunately, it had a supermarket called Waitrose, that Harry had heard Petunia talk about before, but he'd never been to one. Once inside, he realised the prices were steep, but grabbed the items from the list anyway, and concluded he had just enough.

'Hello,' the checkout girl said to him brightly as he approached, smiling at him.

Harry felt his heart hit the floor. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her light skin was alluring, her bushy brown hair electrified the room and her bright brown eyes pierced the back of his skull. She was quite adorable in the supermarket uniform; she wore a long-sleeve striped shirt, a black skirt that went past her knees and a green apron over the top.

'Hi,' Harry said nervously, shuffling forwards with his items and handing them over.

'How are you today?' she asked, beginning to scan his items and putting them into a brown paper bag.

'Brilliant,' Harry heard himself say, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

She looked up from her job and smiled at him. Harry felt his knees grow weaker, he clutched the counter in front of him, his knuckles turning white, and waiting, trying to think of what to say. A minute later, he found himself with the paper bag in his arms, having paid the girl with a shaking hand, and was staring across at her smiling face.

'Have a nice day,' she said sweetly, her cheeks were a different shade of pink now, it was obvious she found his infatuation flattering.

'Thanks, err—' his eyes naturally wandered southward, and it was only then he noticed the name tag pinned to her chest. He raised his eyebrows and made an attempt. 'Her, my, oh, knee?'

She let out a sweet laugh that made him nervous. 'That's right,' she said in amusement, before leaning forward, 'you wouldn't believe how many people get that wrong. Including the manager.'

'I'm Harry,' was all Harry could say in reply, putting out his hand awkwardly, which Hermione blinked at and then willingly took.

'Lovely to meet you, Harry,' she said kindly, 'will we be seeing you again?'

'Oh, I hope so.'


	6. Lunch with the Minister

Title: Lunch with the Minister

Theme: Harry and Hermione in the Ministry.

Summary: Hermione forgot to pack his lunch again..

* * *

The Minister of Magic sat upright at her desk, her quill scribbling it's way through the daily pile of paperwork, when the clock on the far wall chimed, making her look up and find the time to be midday.

A small smile etched across her face as she returned to her job. Several minutes went by, until sure enough, the large brass knocker that hung on her door was used.

'Come,' she said in a voice that was as authoritative as she could muster.

The door opened and the Head of the Auror office walked in over the threshold and closed the door behind them.

'What's this?' he asked, holding up a brown paper bag.

The Minister gave it a fleeting glance before returning to her work.

'I expect it's your lunch,' she said promptly.

'It should have been,' he said in agreement, 'but all that was in it was a paperweight.'

'Oh dear,' said the Minister, putting down her quill and looking up at him apologetically. 'Perhaps whoever made your lunch has something else in mind?'

'And just what _do _you have in mind, Hermione?' he asked suspiciously.

'I'm your lunch,' she said grinning, 'get under the desk, Harry.'


	7. The French Alps

Title: The French Alps

Theme: What if the Potters had fled from Voldemort to another country or hiding spot and Harry and Hermione meet as kids in completely different (and happier) circumstances?

Summary: Harry hates skiing.

Harry Potter hated skiing. For whatever reason, his parents insisted on going to the French Alps every year, letting him struggle out in the wilderness alone whilst they sat in the lodge drinking wine. He was barely managing five metre increments before falling onto his backside over and over again. He lay in the snow, grumbling to himself, when he heard someone approaching.

'Hello? Are you okay?' A young female voice asked, stopping in the snow beside him.

'Yeah,' Harry sat up and looked expectantly at the girl before him, 'I was just—'

Harry stopped mid-sentence and blinked at her. She was beautiful. She looked about his age, with bushy hair and bright brown eyes. They shined at him and warmed him when she mimicked his smile and offered her hand to help him up.

'Having bit of trouble?'

'Would you believe me if I said no?' Harry asked, to which she replied by smirking and shaking her head. 'Didn't think so. Is there any chance you'd help me get to the bottom of the hill, so I don't fall on my arse again?'

She laughed and smiled. 'Only if you'll buy me a drink when we get there.'


	8. The Park

Title: The Park

Prompt: "H_ermione finds out about the Dursley's abuse"_

_Summary – His one lifeline from the Dursley's is the girl he met in the park._

* * *

The park at the end of Magnolia Road was empty. Harry was always early, any excuse to get away from Privet Drive. He sank down onto one of the swings and waited, shuffling his feet back and forth across the earth impatiently. Eventually, another person entered the park, a young girl around his age with brown bushy hair. She crossed through the darkness towards him and the moment he saw her, he scrambled to his feet and hugged her.

'Has it been bad again?' Hermione asked him in a quiet voice.

'You have no idea,' he replied dejectedly.

He remained in her embrace for longer than he ever had before. It was the one time of his week when he felt safe, secure and loved. A few months ago, they had been complete strangers, then she had found him weeping in the park, and she had learned about the Dursley's. Since then they had continued to meet, talking about his problems and consoling him. She wished she could do more; she had tried the police and a social worker, neither of them believed he was being harmed.

All she could do was hug him and tell him to be strong.


	9. Her Fault

Title: Her Fault

Prompt: "What if Harry and/or Hermione were bitten by Lupin in 3rd year?_"_

Summary – Hermione believes it's all her fault

It had been her fault this had happened to him. She had known all year that one of her teachers had been a Lycanthrope, but she had said nothing because she had trusted that this sort of thing would not happen, especially under the watch of Albus Dumbledore. But it had happened, and to the one student in the school she cared most about.

Hermione held Harry's hand firmly in hers. She was determined not to let go until he woke. She wanted to be the first person he saw, she wanted to be the one to tell him (though, she guessed he already knew) and she wanted to apologise to him and promise that she would help him through this.

There was very little light in the Hospital Wing now, only from the dim oil lamps that lined the room. Ron had left hours ago with a grumbling stomach and Madam Pomfrey had long since given up trying to remove her. That was when he woke. He spotted his friend slumped in the chair beside the bed, who saw with a gasp he was conscious, and their eyes met.

'He bit me, didn't he?'

'Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry!'


	10. The Phone Call

Title: The Phone Call

Prompt: "What if after the Aunt Marge incident, Harry chose to contact Hermione and go to her instead of the Leaky Cauldron?"

Summary: Harry calls Hermione

The screams of his Aunt followed Harry as he put as much distance between himself and Privet Drive as possible. He eventually collapsed a kilometre away, exhausted; his head was full of rage, adrenaline, and questions about what he'd just done. He must have broken a dozen underage magic laws and the authorities would surely be coming for him. He looked up, expecting to see them, but instead he spotted the luminous panel of a red telephone box, and he had a lightbulb moment. He scrambled to his feet, forked out twenty pence from his pocket and then in one swift movement, entered the box, picked up the receiver and dialled the only number he knew by memory.

'Hello?' Her cool voice instantly made him feel safe and warm.

'Hermione—'

He heard her gasped on the other end of the line, followed by the unmistakable sound of her slamming the book she was reading shut. 'Harry? It's awfully late! Is everything okay?'

'I messed up, Hermione.'

'What's happened?'

'My relatives. There was an incident. I can't go back there. I don't know where to go.'

There was a pause. And then, very softly, she asked, 'where are you now?'


	11. The Confession

Title: The Confession

Prompt: Last minute confessions in the tent before the first task.

Summary: Hermione couldn't possibly let Harry face a Dragon before he knew the truth.

After Krum's name had been called and he had slouched from the tent, a different figure slipped in under the flaps, half of her face was covered with a Gryffindor beanie and scarf, but the one Champion that remained recognised his friend immediately and stopped pacing back and forth.

'Hermione?'

'Harry,' she said slightly breathlessly, her face was a picture of concern as she approached him, 'I know I probably shouldn't be here—'

'What _are_ you doing here?'

Hermione twisted her fingers in her hands and looked around nervously.

'I err— couldn't let you face the dragon without you knowing.'

'Without knowing what?' Harry asked, blinking down at her.

Hermione looked him up and down, bit her lip and then closed the gap between them. Harry was caught off-guard; when their lips met, his eyes widened in shock, his heart was already beating out of his chest, but now it was thumping twice as hard and fast.

'Harry Potter!'

There was a mixture of booing and applause from the roaring crowd above them, they slowly broke apart and Harry suddenly realised he was being summoned.

'I love you, Harry,' she whispered, pushing him towards the entrance of the tent.


	12. The Response

Title: The Response

Prompt: Last minute confessions in the tent before the first task.

Summary: Harry survives, and makes his own confession.

Harry returned to the Champions tent after his tango with the Hungarian Horntail, and despite the fact that his shoulder was killing him, he was unable to wipe the smile from his face. It wasn't because he had come face-to-face with death and survived, it wasn't because of the golden egg now tucked under his arm and it wasn't even because he had managed to get a good score from the judges.

It was because Hermione Granger was standing there beaming at him.

The fleeting kiss they had shared before the event, the three words she had uttered on his way out, and the way she had made his stomach flip as if he'd missed a step going down a flight of stairs had been on his mind the entire time. All of it had felt like it was out of some dream, that it couldn't possibly be real, but then he had to remind himself that he had just fought a dragon.

'Harry,' she was understandably apprehensive about how he would react to what she had done in a moment of weakness and uncertainty.

'It's okay, Hermione,' he said quietly, taking her hands in his, 'I love you too.'


	13. The Rabbit

Title: The Rabbit

Prompt: Harry agrees when Hermione asks him to knit with her in OOTP!

Summary: Hermione teaches Harry how to knit.

'Remember what I taught you?'

'I forgot.'

Harry was frowning down at the knitting needles and thread in his lap. He had accepted Hermione's request to help make the elf hats, simply to spend some time alone with her, more than anything else. He was somewhat terrible at the artform, but she was being patient and guiding him through.

'Already?' Hermione laughed and took his needles from him to show the process once more. 'All right watch closely: the rabbit hops over the log,' she hooked the thread over the needle, 'the rabbit crawls under the log,' and she hooked the thread under the needle.

'What next?' she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

'Err… the rabbit runs around the log?'

'That's right,' Hermione said happily, draping the thread back around itself, 'but he does it twice, remember? Because he's trying to outsmart the fox—'

'Oh, that's the part I forgot,' Harry said quietly, as she tucked the end of the thread up over the needle again.

Hermione smirked.

'Finally,' she said, pulling the end of the thread down once more to make the knot, 'the rabbit dives through his rabbit hole and escapes the fox, safe and sound.'


	14. Prefection

Title: Prefection

Prompt: Harry and Hermione as Prefects or Head Boy and Head Girl

Summary: Harry thinks Hermione is the perfect Prefect

* * *

'You're a perfect Prefect, Hermione,' Harry whispered to her with a snigger, running his hand along her bare leg, and pressing himself firmly against her in the dark. 'Ha! See what I did?'

'Harry, we have patrol—'

He leaned in and kissed her to stop her from talking. He didn't want her to ruin another one of these moments. She was always talking, always studying, or always reading. She was constantly in Prefection mode. She continually followed the rules and she wasn't very good at the fun stuff. It went against all her protocols to hide in a broom closet with him and fool around.

'Harry, you're a Prefect too—'

'Aww, you called me perfect,' Harry said gleefully, tapping her on the nose.

'Harry, we have our responsibilities to think about,' she said impatiently.

'That's right,' Harry said with a grasp, reaching into his pocket for his wand. 'A silencing charm and a locking spell should do the trick, right?'

'What if someone catches us?' Hermione asked with a gasp, as he pushed up against her again after performing the two incantations.

'You're a perfect, Prefect, Hermione,' he whispered into her ear, 'I'm sure you'll think of something.'


	15. Not Just Friends

Title: Not Just Friends

Prompt: Harry and Hermione go to Slughorn's party together.

Summary: Harry hates the phrase _just as friends_, he aspires to be more, much more than just that to Hermione Granger.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had mingled long enough. Harry was sick of Professor Slughorn parading him in front of the party guests, so he took Hermione out onto the terrace, preferring to put up with the freezing cold so they could at least talk in peace.

They leaned against the railing, Hermione put her hand onto his and then rested her head on his shoulder.

'Hermione?' Harry asked quietly.

'Hmm?'

'You know how I asked you to go to this party with me, _just as friends_?'

'Mhm?'

'I hate that term,' he said honestly, squeezing her hand. 'The truth is, I think I like you, more than just a friend should.'

Hermione moved her head to look at him inquisitively.

'You do?' she asked, and when he nodded his head, a small smile crept across her face. 'Prove it.'

That was the easy part. He leaned down, and without any hesitation at all, he kissed her. In the moment, Harry appeared to be cool, calm and collected. But inside, his mind was racing, his heart was beating out of his chest, his senses went into haywire and he was fully aware that he could smell her, taste her and touch her.


	16. The Stall

Title: The Stall

Prompt: What if Harry had followed Hermione after she overheard Ron's insult and ran away crying in first year?

Summary: n/a

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Hermione to cry in her first year at Hogwarts. The bullying had come from someone she expected (a rude-mouthed ginger with a heavy appetite), but the fact that the one person she considered a friend at the school had observed the moment and chosen to laugh along with everyone else was the real reason she was crying.

'Go away!' Hermione cried out when there was a knock on her stall door.

'Hermione?'

Hermione sat upright. She wiped the tears from her eyes and found her voice.

'Harry?'

'Can we talk? I'm sorry about Ron, he's a prat.'

Hermione gingerly stood up, dabbed her eyes a few more times then unhooked the latch to step out and face him.

'I told him off,' he said smiling at her, 'I should have said it sooner than after the fact, I know, and it's my fault you're crying-'

'Harry-'

'I consider you my friend,' he went on, 'I told him that, and then followed you, so I could apologise properly. And I am sorry, Hermione. If he doesn't accept you for who you are, then bugger him-'

Hermione sniffed, flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around him.


	17. Holding Hands

Title: Holding Hands

Prompt: What if Harry and Hermione pretend to date following the release of Skeeter's article "HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE"

Summary: n/a

* * *

'Hey Granger! Forget to make more Love Potion today? Your _boyfriend _isn't holding your hand!'

Pansy's words were followed with derisive laughter throughout the hallway, filled with Slytherins, as they stood outside their classroom, waiting for the next period to start. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing across from them, attempting not to react to the tidal wave of comments that were ongoing from Rita Skeeter's article.

'I told you,' Ron kept saying whenever the subject was brought up again, but Hermione ignored him.

'Harry,' she whispered under her breath, eyeing him carefully, 'do you trust me? If you do, take my hand now, quick—!'

'What're you doing?' Harry asked curiously, but he followed her orders, and entwined his hand with hers.

Pansy pointed her stubby finger at their sudden connection and looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

'Thanks for reminding us,' Hermione said loudly for the entire corridor to hear, 'we almost went an entire day without holding hands. That would have been very unlike boyfriend and girlfriend.'

'So, you are dating?' Lavender asked curiously from the side.

'That's right,' Harry said, catching on, 'and she's not feeding me a Love Potion. I _love _Hermione Granger.'


	18. The Granger House

Title: The Granger House

Prompt: Harry and Hermione are spending the last days of their summer holiday together at a beach before they go back to school for their fifth year!

Summary: Harry and Hermione both love mint choc-chip ice cream.

* * *

Harry Potter was spending the last days of his summer with The Grangers. When he arrived at their house, it was not what he expected. It sat on a long stretching, isolated beach and was a picture-perfect place. He and Hermione spent their days soaking in the sun on the sand dunes, cooling off in the crashing waves of the ocean and taking walks along the shoreline.

At one end there were rockpools they could sift through to collect shells and at the other end there was a small muggle village they could visit and buy ice cream.

They both loved mint choc-chip.

'I'm going to miss this place,' Harry said, as they sat on the dunes with their ice creams, watching the sunset dip below the horizon.

'You could always come back?'

'I'd love to, but—'

Harry trailed away. The impending war made him worry that happy memories weren't going to last.

'I know,' she said, putting her hand on his, 'we're going to get through this, Harry, I promise, and then we'll have as much mint choc-chip ice cream as you want!'

They laughed until the sun and their ice creams had gone and then returned home.


	19. Star Power

Title: Star Power

Prompt: It's September 1st and Harry and Hermione are back at Platform 9 and 3/4.

Summary: A special September 1st drabble, unconventionally 400 words instead of 200.

* * *

'I hate it when everyone stares. How can you stand it?'

Harry Potter smiled at the words of his eleven-year-old daughter. He looked sideways at his wife, Hermione Granger, there was a look of amusement etched on her face also, the side of her mouth was twitching dangerously. The three of them were pushing a trolly together along the magical platform at King's Cross Station, as a sea of their fellow witches and wizards turned their heads and craned their necks to sneak a glance at the most famous person of their time.

'You get used to it, Emily,' Harry said quietly, as they made their way to the back of the train and found an empty compartment, onto which they heaved her large trunk, full of all her Hogwarts equipment and books.

'I don't want to get used to it,' Emily said nervously, there were still many people nearby, their eyes lingering on Harry, 'oh gosh, am I going to be stared at like this at school?'

Hermione pulled her daughter into a loving hug. 'If people do stare, sweetheart, you must not let it stop you—'

'I've changed my mind. I want to go home.'

'It's too late now,' Harry said happily, 'all of your belongings are on the train. And I'm not getting them back off for you!'

Harry chuckled at the face his daughter made at him, he merely pulled her into a hug as well, and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

'It's not their fault they stare,' Harry whispered, reaching for her chin and lifting her head up to make her look at him. 'Half of them don't know what else to do and the other half don't realise they're doing it. Your mother is right, you must not let it worry you, just work hard and be nice and everything will be fine. Okay?'

Emily bit her bottom lip and, after a moment, nodded.

The family of three embraced one last time, and then they helped her climb onto the train and watched her settle into the empty compartment, where she pressed her nose against the glass of the window and waved. Harry and Hermione held each other's hands tightly as they waved, and when the large scarlet train began to work its gears, it slowly began move, and for the first time, their daughter was off on her own.


	20. Dark Hermione

Title: Dark Hermione

Prompt: after dying during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry finds himself in the future... where Hermione Granger is the new Dark Lord because the only person she ever loved, Harry Potter, had died. 

Summary: 

* * *

Hermione Granger sat with her feet up at the head of a long table, dressed slimly in tight black leather, and tall dark heels. Her brown curly hair was sleek with pomade, she was twirling her wand through it and casually chewing on liquorice gum as she stared down the line of her delinquent Ministry Officials, who were all cowering in her presence.

'Where's Weasley?' she sneered into the empty silence, blowing a black bubble that popped and made everyone jump.

A very plump, very sweaty looking Ron Weasley waddled towards his mistress, who rolled her eyes and took the parchment of today's roster from his greasy hands.

'Out!' Hermione swished her wand, shooting red lightening bolts at Ron's backside, which burst into flames as he ran yelling from the room. 'Bring in the prisoner!'

Her voice echoed off the high ceilings, another door at the opposite end of the room opened, and a snatcher dragged in an unkempt, unshaven man with uncut jet-black hair and untidy robes.

'Some simpleton, ma'am,' the snatcher said, 'pretendin' to be 'Arry Potter.'

The snatcher threw the man forwards, who collapsed in a heap at the foot of the table, before he collected himself and staggered to his feet. Hermione, who was bored by now of people claiming to be Harry, watched as the man pulled a pair of cracked wire-rimmed glasses from his pocket and put them on.

For the first time in years, Hermione did a double-take from her position at the head of the table, as those piercing green eyes stared unblinkingly back at her, horrified at what they were looking at. Whispers began to carry up and down the length of the table, as the heads swivelled from Harry, to Hermione and back again.

'It can't be.'

'Hermione? Is that you?'

There was a flash of green that filled the room. The bodies of the Ministry Officials went limp in their chairs, including the snatcher behind Harry. Hermione had risen from her throne and was marching towards him. He was instinctively scared, he took a couple of steps backwards before she was upon him, her worried face was inspecting him intently, and she pushed away his fringe, spotting the unmistakable scar that lay beneath.

'You're supposed to be dead!' she hissed at him in a whisper, her eyes wide in disbelief.

'I was,' Harry said with a gasp, looking her up and down. 'Hermione… what have you become?'

Hermione whimpered, flung her arms around him and began to cry. 'Harry. Please. Save me.'


	21. A Birthday to Remember

Title: A Birthday to Remember

Prompt: Hermione Granger's birthday-themed drabble for September 19th. 

Summary:

* * *

It wasn't until a year after the war that Harry Potter saw a real prospect of being more than just a friend to Hermione Granger. He had been invited to her parent's house to celebrate her birthday, when he found himself by chance alone with her in the living room and reached for her hand as it was lying on the couch between them and pressed it, attempting to grasp her attention.

Hermione had withdrawn it immediately, but not purposely, as she was so intent on her book that she turned the page without realising that he had meant to engage her. A minute afterwards she slightly changed her position and her hand returned to where it was, so Harry took it again, and was allowed to hold it there for some time.

He thought once or twice she might have squeezed his in return.

They were summoned to lunch, Harry didn't get the chance to _talk with his fingers _again until afterwards when they went out in the sunshine, sprawled on their backs in the grass under a tree and he was more decisive in reaching for her hand and pressing it again. This time she did return the pressure and stroked his hand in turn, but she said nothing to him, and Harry was left to ponder if his affection for her was reciprocated at all.

They were called inside again, much to his annoyance, before he could find out.

After dinner, when her birthday cake was brought to her, Harry got up to stand behind her chair and put his head down as close to hers as he dared and he felt the warmth of her on his face. He got as close without actually touching her as he could, until eventually, she slowly moved towards him and rested on him, and reached with her hand to hold his.

That night, in the hallway before bed, she had hugged him and whispered in his ear the three words he had least expected:

_I love you_.


	22. Harry's True Love

Title: Harry's True Love

Prompt: In second year, Hermione says: "It says here that the only downside to Polyjuice is that true love can see through it." To which Ron replies, "Well, none of us are in love with Malfoy, so that won't be a problem." Flash-forward five years and it's Fleur's and Bill's wedding. Harry used the potion to disguise himself as Cousin Barney. But yet... why is it that Hermione seems to be the only one who can see through his disguise? She recalls her research about the Polyjuice from all those years ago and realizes with astounding clarity that she's in love with her best friend.

Summary:

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Burrow, waiting for the start of Bill and Fleur's Wedding with everyone else, when he was handed a hip-flask full of Polyjuice Potion by Mr Weasley. He was supposed to be changing into a redhead muggle from the nearby town Ottery St Catchpole, and he was being reminded to take a good mouthful of the stuff now, and every hour without fail, until the event was over.

'You know what I learned recently about Polyjuice Potion?' Ginny Weasley asked after Harry had swallowed a mouthful and was making the painful transition into somebody else. 'Only the person's one true love can see through the disguise.'

'So what?' Ron barked madly. 'You two aren't together anymore. He's not your true love. What are you expecting to see?'

Ginny stuck her tongue out and looked back around at Harry, who had recovered and was now the spitting image of the redhead muggle.

'Well?' Harry asked curiously, raising his eyebrows and looking around.

Ginny's shoulders slumped. 'You look like my cousin,' she said sourly, pouting from the room.

'Yeah, you do,' Ron said in agreement, laughing with the twins as they left the kitchen also.

Harry turned to Hermione, whose cheeks had gone slightly pink as she approached him, looked him up and down and a saw her best friend in a brand-new light.

'Hermione?'

'I still see Harry Potter.'


	23. Proving A Point

Title: Proving A Point

Prompt: 

'Oh,' said Ron, his smile fading slightly. 'Are you that bad at kissing?'

'Dunno,' said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. 'Maybe I am.'

'Of course you're not,' said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.

Harry asks her just how she is so sure he's not a bad kisser?

Summary: null

* * *

_Day One_

'How certain are you that I'm not a bad kisser, Hermione?' Harry asked, watching Cho closely from the other side of the Great Hall.

'Please, Harry, it's obvious,' Hermione said, shuffling the newspaper in front of her, but she didn't elaborate.

_Day Four_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to class when they passed Cho in the hallway, who gave Harry a fleeting glance before she put her head down and walked on. 'Hermione,' he said promptly, but she knew the question that was coming.

'I'm sure, Harry,' she told him unequivocally, but he couldn't push the subject, Professor McGonagall was waving people into her classroom.

_Day Seven_

Dumbledore's Army broke up for another week, Harry saw Cho leaving with her friend, she didn't even look back at him this time, and he dragged his feet over to Hermione.

'Well obviously something's wrong,' Harry said miserably, pointing out the fact that Cho had barely looked at him all lesson and had left without a word. 'Now tell me again why you don't think I'm a bad kisser?'

'Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry,' she said, dropping her bag, stepping over it and pulling him down for an unexpected, yet quite wonderful, kiss. 'There,' she said fiercely, 'you seem like a good kisser to me.'


	24. Late Night Mischief

Title: Late Night Mischief

Prompt: For this prompt, it's the following image:

www dot instagram dot com/p/CGK1dSOgSiu/

Summary:

* * *

It happened when the last student in the Gryffindor common room stood up from their homework, yawned and stretched, and slouched towards the dormitory staircases and went up to bed. Hermione Granger, who had spent the majority of the past few hours with her head behind a book, peered over the top of it and her eyes swept the room curiously, to assess the situation. Harry Potter, her best friend, sat in the chair opposite to her, he was bent over the table between them and was scribbling a Potions essay, due tomorrow, furiously before bed.

Hermione snapped her book shut with a thud, startling Harry and making him jump, whilst she in turn smiled. She put it aside, rose from her chair, moved around the table between them and flung herself onto his lap.

'Hermione—' he tried to say in alarm, as she leaned down promptly to kiss him and caress his cheek with her hand.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away at arm's length in alarm, his wire-rimmed glasses slipped down to the end of his nose as he looked around. 'Are you crazy?'

'Everyone's gone to bed,' she whispered, reaching for the front of her blouse and undoing the top few buttons to expose her bra.

'Yeah, but,' Harry gulped and pushed his glasses back into place, 'what if someone comes back?'

'That's half the thrill, Harry,' she whispered, her hands ran from his shoulders, to his neck and brought him back into a kiss.

She shifted in his lap, Harry was forced to catch her, one hand reached around her waist and the other fell on to her knee, which automatically ran upwards as he started kissing her in return.


	25. The Future is Confusing

Title: The Future is Confusing

Prompt: During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, a timeturner was damaged and sent Harry and Hermione spinning through time. They find themselves back in the Department of Mysteries though, but their friends were gone, there were no Death Eaters in sight... but they are confronted with the shocked gaze of an older woman and man who everyone calls"Minister Granger-Potter" and "Mister Potter, head of the DMLE."

Basically: HHr travel 20 years in the future and meet their future selves. 

Summary: Harry and Hermione are thrust forward in time, where they meet their future selves.

* * *

Harry Potter had been in a room full of Death Eaters and his group of friends one minute, and then the next, he was alone with Hermione Granger. He had dived forward towards her, as a misfired jinx exploded above her head and showered her with broken time turners. He thought he had managed to push her out of harms way, but they had landed in a mound of sand, and were sitting up in confusion, in an empty room.

'Where did everybody go?' Hermione whispered to him under her breath.

'I don't know,' Harry whispered back.

Then, they heard hurried footsteps. Harry thought fast and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and threw it over them, just as the door beside them burst open and in stepped two towering figures, producing wands. Harry heard Hermione gasp, his hand clasped over her mouth automatically, they looked at each other in complete shock, and then looked up what was unmistakably their future-selves.

'Where did all this sand come from?'

'I don't know, Minister.'

The future Mrs Granger-Potter smirked as she looked sideways at her husband and then around the room.

'I told you,' she said quietly, 'you don't have to call me that when nobody is around.'

'I know,' said the future Mr Potter with a shrug, 'but, if I call you _dear _or _sweetheart _and someone overhears us, it'll be a little embarrassing, won't it?'

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other from under the cloak and blushed. It was, however, just unfortunate timing that a build-up of sand had formed in Hermione's nostrils and she was unable to stop herself from letting out a loud sneeze that gave away their position to their future selves, who raised their wands.

'Who's there?' Mrs Granger-Potter asked.

The future Mr Potter had already taken a guess and darted forward and clamped his hand around something sitting in the sand. He pulled it away and revealed his past.

'Expelliarmus!'

The wands that belonged to Harry and Hermione sitting in the sand soared out of their hands, into the air and, like the skills of a Seeker, was caught by the future Mr Potter.

'Please,' said Hermione, getting onto her knees on the sand, 'don't hurt us. We're your past!'

The future Mr Potter retreated to his wife, both of whom looked shocked as he raised the wands he'd snatched and compared to their own. It took a minute for the disbelief to wear off, the future Mrs Granger-Potter quickly closed the door behind her and then gave a look of panic to her husband.

'Harry, what should we do?' Mrs Granger-Potter asked her husband breathlessly. 'They've already seen too much. We both have!'

'I—' The future Mr Potter hesitated, he glared down at their past selves and took a step forward. 'How did you get here?'

'Broken time turners,' Harry said immediately, he was attempting to keep himself between them and Hermione.

The future Mr Potter turned back to the future Mrs Granger-Potter. 'Please tell me the Minister of Magic has at least one working time turner somewhere?'

The future Mrs Granger-Potter bit her lip. After a pause, she closed her eyes, nodded and stepped forwards. 'Put the cloak back on and follow us. Don't say anything. Don't touch anything. Don't ask any questions.'

Harry and Hermione nodded. They stumbled from the mound of sand and threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves. They had no other option but to trust themselves.

'Sweetheart— err, Minister,' said the future Mr Potter, 'are you sure? I mean? Can we trust them with this? Maybe we should question them first—?'

'We can't,' said the future Mrs Granger-Potter firmly, 'our livelihood is already in danger, simply by us meeting. Any further information given to any of us could result in mortal peril—'

'Perhaps stop talking then?' Hermione asked from under the Invisibility Cloak.

The future Minister of Magic agreed wholeheartedly, and then led the group out of the Department of Mysteries and towards the elevators at the end of the corridor. As always, the lower levels were quite empty, they didn't have to start acting until the ascent, when people started climbing into the elevator with them and waving hello.

The future Mr and Mrs Potter had to try and quell as much conversation as they could, whilst acting normal, and Harry and Hermione under the cloak had to cramp themselves into the corner, to stop others from bumping into them. Eventually they got to the top floor and made the march to the Minister's office, which the future Mrs Granger-Potter held open for considerably longer than she normally would to allow the invisible bodies of her past self and husband to enter with them.

'Okay, you should be safe now,' said the future Mr Potter, after he'd gone around and closed all the blinds, and his wife had dashed to her desk.

Harry and Hermione appeared from under the cloak, looking rather dishevelled and relieved that they had a way out of this nightmare.

'I have so many questions,' Harry said, rolling up his Invisibility Cloak.

'No,' said the Hermione standing beside him, and the one standing behind the Minister's desk, who pressed the issue. 'You two already know too much. We can't risk any more damage. You're to take the time turner and return to your time. Hermione— err, me… er… my past self I mean, I'm sure you— we— remember the correct amount of turns to go back far enough?'

Everyone in the room looked utterly confused. Hermione, who stood beside Harry with the Invisibility Cloak, eventually nodded.

'Where did this time turner even come from?' The future Mr Potter asked his wife. 'I thought they all got smashed by—'

He stopped talking and hooked his thumb over his shoulder at his past.

'Remember our third year?' The future Mrs Granger-Potter said quietly, holding it up to show him. 'Remember me telling you I gave it back? Well…'

The future Mr Potter gawped at her, almost instantaneously, as the Harry from the past turned to look at his Hermione with an open mouth also, making her blush.

'Later!' Mrs Granger-Potter from the future said, snatching their past wands from the future Mr Potter who had opened his mouth to keep questioning her and she carried them and the time turner over to her past self. 'You both need to go before this get's any more out of hand!'

The future Mrs Granger-Potter grabbed her husband and pulled him back to watch as their past selves edged closer, hung the time turner around their necks and then Hermione began the process of turning the hourglass the necessary amount of times. And then, with a rush underneath their feet, the Harry and Hermione from the past watched their future selves dissolve away into a swirl, and eventually they returned, safely, once more, to the past and their current time.

Before they disengaged, Harry boldly leaned forward and gave Hermione a kiss, shocking her greatly. They both blushed, Hermione looked away and pulled the time turner off over their heads and then bit her lip as she looked back at him.

'What was that for?' she whispered to him quietly.

'Nothing in particular,' Harry said calmly, smiling at her, 'I just thought I should kiss the future Mrs Potter for saving our necks once again.'

'Harry, we're not supposed to know!' she said under her breath to him, looking around the empty Minister's office, before smirking. 'But just so we're clear, if I get my way, and I usually do, it'll be Mrs Granger-Potter.'


	26. The Halloween Connection

Title: The Halloween Connection

Prompt: Harmony in a Halloween setting

Summary:

* * *

Harry wasn't sure why he had agreed to come to yet another Halloween party at the Burrow. It was always the time of year that he was at his most depressed, thinking about his parents, who had lost their lives on this night years ago. The last thing he wanted to do was dress up in some outlandish costume and attend a party. But that was what his friends had talked him into doing, and now he sat out on the low wall of the garden, dressed as Dr Who, a character no one at the party had understood, and was drinking his sorrows away.

'Nice costume,' said a voice from somewhere behind him.

He turned his head. His best friend Hermione Granger threw her legs over the low wall and sat down next to him. She was dressed as Belle, the Disney Princess, but apparently, no one had understood her outfit either.

'You look amazing—'

'Thanks,' Hermione said casually, sipping her Butterbeer, 'now are you going to tell me why you're sitting out here all alone instead of inside?'

Harry sighed and bowed his head.

'I don't know why I came,' he said miserably, 'it's Halloween, I can't help but associate it with the death of my parents.'

Hermione instantly wrapped her arms around him in a hug and put her head on his shoulder.

'Harry,' she whispered carefully, 'that was a long time ago now.'

'I know,' he admitted quietly, 'I'm being silly and—'

'You're not silly for missing the people you love,' she said, rubbing his back affectionately, 'I miss you all the time when you're away for work.'

Harry looked down at her and blinked. 'Hermione…' he said slowly, raising his eyebrows, 'are you saying you love me?'

Hermione smirked. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips and then pulled back to wipe his hair out of his eyes.

'If you didn't know that already then you're more oblivious than I thought,' she said, reaching for his hand and pulling him to his feet, 'now come on, let's get you back to our friends, and try to enjoy the party.'

'Okay,' Harry said in agreement, following her back up the garden path, 'oh, and Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'I love you too.'

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. 'I know.'


	27. You Don't Leave Friends Behind

Title: You Don't Leave Friends Behind

Prompt: What if, in the potions room, Hermione refused to leave Harry? They proceed to the last room and face Quirrell together.

Summary: n/a

* * *

Hermione couldn't do it.

Despite the fact that he was telling her to do it, Hermione couldn't bring herself to drink the potion that would take her backwards through the purple flames, when Harry would be going into the black flames to face Snape by himself. He was being incredibly brave, which was something she deeply admired about him, but he was also being foolish and reckless.

He was hoping for luck. Hermione didn't believe in luck. She didn't want that to be the card he held between himself and a fully-grown, evil Wizard. At least, with her by his side, they had a chance of evening the odds, however minimally. And even if it was fruitless, even if they went in and died together, she'd prefer that over Harry dying alone, because ever since his parents had died, that all he ever had been.

Not anymore.

The friendship between Harry and Hermione was for life. And whether that was five more minutes or a hundred more years, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they shared the mouthful of potion in the small bottle, and that they walked through the black flames to face the evil together, hand-in-hand.


	28. Hermione's Hugs

Title: Hermione's Hugs

Prompt: n/a

Summary:

* * *

Was there anything in the world better than a Hermione Granger hug?

Harry Potter didn't think so.

Harry was able to recall every single hug that Hermione had ever given him. From the first time that she had ever flung her arms around his neck, to the first time one of her hugs turned into a kiss on the cheek at the end of their fourth year, and to the first time she hugged him at the end of the war, when they finally realised all would be well.

Then, at some point after the war, they entered a relationship full of hugs and the gaps between began to become a bit of a blur. It became difficult for Harry to differentiate every single hug Hermione bestowed upon him. Instead, it became a matter of when and where Hermione hugged him, and which specific hugs she would give that became the most memorable.

There was the lazy morning hug from behind that Harry would always get from her first thing on a Sunday. He was the earlier riser of the two and would always go make coffee until inevitably, he would feel a pair of hands slip around his waist and pull him backwards into a head of bushy brown hair.

There was, of course, the bed hug, which traditionally followed the act of coitus and was more or less just snuggling after the fact. It was a particular favourite of Harry's mainly due to the comfort levels he found with his head pressed back against her mane of bushy hair, which acted rather like a second pillow.

The third and final hug that Harry enjoyed above all else, was Hermione's signature hug, which involved her running at him at speed, jumping into his arms and setting him on his backside. It would always be preceded by one of Hermione's blazing looks, it would always make them laugh afterwards and it would always be his favourite hug.

However, that was until recently, due to fact that they'd partaken in one too many unprotected bed hugs, Harry and Hermione discovered that they were soon to be parents. The day finally came when, upon the formation of a belly, the roles were reversed and suddenly, the best thing in the world according to Harry Potter wasn't Hermione hugging him anymore.

Instead it was him, hugging her, and embracing the mother of his child.


	29. The Butterbeer Confession

Title: The Butterbeer Confession

Prompt: When a little too much butterbeer or fire whiskey was consumed, Harry and/or Hermione finally confess to each other, drunkenly.

Summary:

* * *

It had been another victory for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Celebrations were well and truly in full swing in the Gryffindor common room. Somehow, some of the older students had managed to sneak into the castle platefuls of food, bowls of sweets and of course, Butterbeer. The Captain of the Quidditch team didn't quite feel up to celebrating though, due to his below average performance out on the field. No one seemed to care that he'd been less than helpful in their win today, and other than the fact that he kept getting handed Butterbeers, all the attention was on Ron Weasley instead, who was being heralded as the hero of the moment after making some impressive saves as Keeper.

"Drink with me," Harry Potter said to his best friend Hermione Granger, who was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs beside him and pretending to read a book, whilst secretly rolling her eyes at Ron, who kept traipsing about the room with Lavender Brown on his arm.

"I'll have one," Hermione said begrudgingly, snapping her book shut and taking one of the extra Butterbeer's Harry had been given and glaring towards the other side of the room.

A few hours and more than just a few drinks later, the party was just about finished. Harry and Hermione were one of the few students still in the common room, and they were rather tipsy by now, as they slouched in their chairs and drank from their Butterbeers.

"Harry," Hermione said with a little slur as she blinked at him several times, "I— I, err… need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked slowly, swaying as he took another sip of his Butterbeer.

"No," she said, poking him and narrowing her eyes lazily, "you have to… _hiccup… _promise… _hiccup_… not to tell Ron."

"Who?" Harry asked with a smirk, and they both shared a snigger with one another.

"But seriously," she said, holding a finger up which Harry stared at and swayed, "listen, I—"

Hermione stopped. She felt a little light-hearted as she moved her head, but she needed to look around the room to see if they were alone. A third-year whose name she did not know was still slow dancing on his own in the middle of the common room, despite there being no music; a few younger students had fallen asleep in the corners of the room; and Neville Longbottom was having a conversation with a table lamp.

"All right, here goes," Hermione said quietly with another hiccup, putting her hand on his arm and getting his attention, "the thing I wanted to tell you, is that I—"

A small burp escaped Hermione's lips, startling her and making her eyes grow wide. Harry lost it and started sniggering again, which caused him to chortle up Butterbeer, and Hermione had to slap his back.

"That was cute," Harry said with a laugh as he pinched her cheek. "You have such a cute little burp, Hermione."

"Harry," Hermione said impatiently, reaching to grasping his arm, which took several attempts. "I'm… _hiccup_… trying to tell you that I… _hiccup_… that I love you…"

Hermione hiccupped again. Harry turned to look at her slightly astonished and with raised eyebrows.

"What?' Harry asked in confusion, squinting at her as he swayed.

Hermione didn't repeat herself. She moved in swiftly for a kiss and when their lips met Harry's eyes widened, and before he knew it, the kiss was over. Not because either of them pulled away, but because Hermione had finally passed out, and her head lolled on Harry's shoulder and she began to breath heavily in sleep.

Harry smiled, caught her Butterbeer from spilling, and then pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry said gingerly, managing to kiss her forehead before he passed out also.


End file.
